Nitron
Nitron is Queen Nitrania's top adviser. He is the leader of the Nitronics whenever the Queen isn't present. He body is fused with technology and armor that is fueled with an endless of supply of liquid nitrogen. He can fire it from the holes in his hands to be used as weapons. It is fired from the bottom of his feet and his pack to be used to float into the air. The liquid nitrogen is naturally colorlesss like normal nitrogen. After Queen Nitrania chemically tampered with the liquid nitrogen, she made it turn green so her victim's could see it and she made it twice as fatal when exposed to enough. When Queen Nitrania was changed into the cold hearted monster she is now, she realized that if she was to cleanse the earth of its flith, she would have to have 'worshipers'. She set out to abduct a new born baby. When she successfully did so, she rose him up as her own training him in many forms of self defense. When the boy became old enough, his body was fused with technological armor from the neck down that cannot be taken off. Liquid nitrogen was fueled into the armor through iron hard tubes, unbreakable. The liquid nitrogen changed the boy, changing his skin a pale white (similar to Lord Quazar.) and his hair and pupils a colorless white like natural liquid nitrogen. Since his suit is constantly producing a new supply of liquid nitrogen, he has an endless supply. NItron, Queen Nitrania and the rest of the Nitronics are major adversaries of Titus Thompson, Lady Titania and the other Titanium followers because Titanium has the odd chemical property to burn up in liquid nitrogen. Nitron has once been responsible for burning Titus's power cuffs, shutting off his powers for a brief time until he could get new ones. After the introduction of this concept, the liquid nitrogen and the related characters has became some of Titus's biggest weaknesses. Because of the cold hearted fashion that Nitron was raised, he can kill many people with the liquid nitrogen without feeling any remorse. His lack of morals has caused him to be a companion as the enemy General Scrupp. The immense killing power that he holds scares the young Waldon Solet half to death. In the Nitronics first appearance they were caught in a battle with the fierce vigilante Rattix in his first appearance as well. Because of Rattix's quick agility and swift movements they consider him a worthy adversary. Nitron may have the advantage of killing willingly but he has the weakness and disadvantage of his want and need to serve Queen Nitrania because he was raised that way. If he is to differ from a command slightly, he is brutally punished and abused. Because of his harsh childhood, he cannot make a single desicion on his own and has no common sense. He wouldn't differ from his Queen's orders even if circumstances changed and he would die, unless of course she gave the order allowing him to do so. He is known to have a typically blank expression, having no stance on anything because the Queen doesn't allow him to have any opinions. His relationship with the Queen has been often compared to that of Ventis and Arctos, but unlike Arctos, Nitron has never considered or thought of a life withought serving his master.